1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating glaucoma, cardiovascular diseases, and renal diseases. For example, this document relates to methods and materials that can be used to reduce intraocular pressure.
2. Background Information
Glaucoma is characterized by a loss of visual function due to damage to the optic nerve. The several morphologically or functionally distinct types of glaucoma are typically characterized by elevated intraocular pressure, which is considered to be causally related to the pathological course of the disease. Ocular hypertension is a condition where intraocular pressure is elevated but no apparent loss of visual function has occurred. Such patients are considered to be at high risk for the eventual development of the visual loss associated with glaucoma. If glaucoma or ocular hypertension is detected early and treated promptly with medications that effectively reduce elevated intraocular pressure, loss of visual function or its progressive deterioration can generally be ameliorated. Drug therapies that have proven to be effective for the reduction of intraocular pressure include both agents that decrease aqueous humor production and agents that increase the outflow facility.